


Quédate a mi lado

by ReedieHolic



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic
Summary: Timothy tiene dudas con su hermano, sentimientos que no está seguro de qué pued significar.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Kudos: 6





	Quédate a mi lado

**Author's Note:**

> Un jefe en pañales es una película animada dirigida por Tom McGrath (Megamente), y escrita por Michael McCullers. La cinta es producida por DreamWorks y distribuida por 20th Century Fox. (Datos tomados de wikia)

Las cosas entre el mayor y el bebé iban de maravilla.

El castaño debía admitir con sinceridad que aunque el pequeño no fue de su agrado cuando llegó -pues no sólo acaparaba a sus padres al cien por ciento, sino que también fue sumamente grosero-, después de las cosas que tuvieron que pasar y descubrir el verdadero significado de compartir, supo apreciarlo, y por lo que veía, era correspondido. 

Los dos habían aprendido, tras muchos desafíos y pruebas de primera mano, qué era el tan grandioso arte de amar.

Porque ellos se amaban, claro estaba. 

Sus padres eran conscientes de eso al igual que los pequeños bebés y "ayudantes" del menor.

Toda -y cuando decían toda, era toda- la gente que les viera juntos sabían que esos dos eran imparables e inseparables. 

Se ayudaban todo el tiempo, compartían no importaba de que se tratara y se defendían el uno a otro.

Timothy tenía la gran fascinación por contarle cuentos a su hermano e incluso cantarle de vez en cuando, lo cual no molestaba ni un poco al pequeño rubio, que le gustaba escuchar la infantil y poco aguda voz de su castaño hermano mayor antes de dormir. 

En un par de años podría ser un buen cantante incluso. Aunque tal vez solo divagaba, quién sabe.

Todas las aventuras se fueron haciendo más y más grandes; desde que imaginaran monstruos debajo de su pequeña cama, hasta que los autos volaban. 

¡Timothy tenía el mejor hermano de todo el mundo!

Hasta que eso cambió de la nada...

O bueno, no, pero sin saber en qué momento la adolescencia -pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía doce y medio años- comenzaba a llegarle de a poco. 

Su hermano tenía nada más y nada menos que cinco años... poco para poder cumplir los seis y él los trece.

Las obligaciones se fueron haciendo cada vez menos ligeras y con ello había momentos en que tenía que evitar prestarle atención a Theodore.

Janice le había explicado a Theo lo ocupado que estaba por su entrada a la -torpe- secundaria. Una etapa en la que su hermanote estaría cada vez más ocupado, y por lo tanto debía entenderlo.

¡Pero eso no dejaba de lado que lo dejara abandonado durante horas! ¡Horas!

Ver su semblante apagado mientras se iba después de proponerle ir a una aventura y rechazarle sin quitar la mirada del libro, era lo peor del mundo para Tim.

¿Pero saben qué es bueno...? ¡Que cuando entras a la escuela, las vacaciones que vienen luego de largos cuatro meses son las mas extensas del año! Tres meses y medio -de puro martirio, palabra que había aprendido recientemente-, se habían terminado al fin. 

¡Solo dos semanas y sería libre!

Mas sin en cambio, ¿Qué fue lo que no me esperó...? Pues sí, que Theodore lo ignorara por completo.

Pasadas dos semanas, tuvo el impulso de lanzar todo por la ventana de una vez.

Pero a mamá no le gustaría eso y lo seguro es que se enojara. 

Y mamá enojada no es nada bueno. 

Volviendo a lo otro, fue a buscarlo a donde sabía que estaba siempre. Había comenzado el jardín de niños hacia un año, por lo que seguro estaba haciendo uno que otro rayón en su tarea de niño traumado, como solía decir. 

Para Theo era imposible socializar sin hacer llorar a alguien con sus directos comentarios. 

Pero eso le gustaba de él, sabía cuidarse solito y eso estaba genial. No era el típico y debilucho hermano menor. 

Le agradaba.

Y no mentía al decir que tenía al mejor hermano de todo el mundo. 

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó? Que el bebé no estaba ahí. 

¿Dónde podría...?

Bajó con rapidez a la primera planta, cuidando no tropezar con algún juguete que su hermano -o incluso él mismo- hubiera olvidado recoger.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Janice estaba lavando la losa. 

—Hey mamá...—la saludó, a lo que ella se llevó la mano con rapidez al pecho, mirándole con reproche en la mirada. 

—Tim, hijo... no vuelvas a hacer eso. Ten compasión del frágil corazón de tu madre —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su propio error.

—Oh, l-lo siento, sólo quería saber dónde está Theo... —la castaña sonrió, recibiendo su disculpa. Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció y se quedó mirando pensativa un punto, mientras rascaba su barbilla, llenándola de espuma debido a que antes lavaba los platos.

Eso hizo reír al chico.

—Tu padre lo llevó con sus amiguitos... —contestó luego de unos segundos, a lo que decayó su sonrisa. Para ella no pasó desapercibido aquello y en seguida se acercó a estrechar a su hijo con cariño—. Vamos, hijo. Sabes cómo estuvo el bebé todo este tiempo por ti, deja que pase un momento con sus amiguitos...—dejó un beso en su frente, y antes de volver a lavar la losa, le revolvió el cabello.

Ya estaba largo, ¿debería decírselo? 

¡Argh, no era momento de pensar en eso!

—Estaré en mi habitación entonces, si Theo viene dile que vaya por favor.

—Sabes que sí, cielo... —y sin decir más, subió la escaleras y ella siguió cantando mientras lavaba los cachibaches. 

Sólo esperaba que Theo no estuviera molesto él.

.

.

.

.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación, acomodando los libro en su lugar y demás cosas, por mi cabeza pasó la conversación de hace dos meses con mi familia...

Mi madre repartía cada ración proporcional a la de todos mientras que papá hablaba con Theo, diciéndole el buen niño que era por sacar tan buenas notas en el jardín de niños.

Y no era para tanto, dirán ustedes, pero...

Todas la profesoras y perfectas de la pequeña institución infantil habían quedado tan fascinadas con mi hermano que no pudieron evitar envidiar a mi madre, alagándola de una y mil maneras cuando lo recogió al termino de sus clases. 

Los halagos iban desde que bien portado era, hasta lo limpio y rápido que era al hacer cualquier actividad.

Theodore sólo le decía en balbuceos "gracias" a papá y mamá, mientras que yo me concentraba en repasar las respuesta del examen de historia.

Sí, sé que yo mismo dije que era genial el inicio de clases, porque se venían después las vacaciones más extensas, pero no contaba con algo...

Y era que antes de salir a estas "supuestas" vacaciones, debía rendir un examen.

Lo sé, pura popo.

—¿Qué dices, Timothy? —la voz de mi padre llegó a mis oídos, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que todos en la mesa me miraban.

Reí avergonzado al no saber que responder. 

—L-lo siento... ¿puedes repetirlo por favor, papá? —Theo me miró con reproche desde su lugar, en frente mío, lo cual ignoré. Llevé una cucharada de puré de papa a mi boca. 

—Pregunté si haz conocido a alguna chica linda en tu escuela...—la comida se había atorado en mi esófago, y antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estaba atragantándome con el espeso alimento.

Bastó un solo golpe en la espalda por parte de mi hermano pequeño para que escupiera la pequeña porción de papa de regreso a mi plato. 

—¿Q-qué...? 

—¡Ted! ¡No hagas ese tipo de preguntas a Tom, apenas en un niño! —renegó enseguida mi madre, limpiándome las comisuras de los labios. 

—Sólo era mera curiosidad, Janice...

—Pues guárdate esa curiosidad para dentro de unos años, no...

—Terminé —la voz de mi hermano fue la última en escucharse dentro del comedor antes de que se fuera. 

Su voz había sido tan directa y poco amistosa -que es como no solía comportarse con mis padres normalmente-, que incluso sentí escalofríos recorrerme la columna. 

¿Qué fue eso?

—Lo siento, hijo...—dijo después de unos segundos mi padre, a lo cual negué sin reparos— Solo quería...

—No, no... está bien, papá —le interrumpí—, aunque igual debo aclararte que no me he fijado en ninguna chica, ni siquiera tengo una como amiga.

Creo que eso lo tuvo conforme, y gracias a eso el ambiente dejó de ser tan pesado.

Sin embargo, ¿por que se había enojado tanto mi pequeño hermanito?

.

.

.

.

El chirrido en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones, logrando levantarme de golpe y que mirara a la pequeña persona recién llegada. 

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Hey, Theo...—saludé, bajando de un salto de la cama para ir a abrazarle— ¿Qué tal la tarde con tus amiguitos? —pregunté después de rodear con mis brazos su pequeño y algo robusto cuerpo. 

¡Mi hermano era tan lindo!

Y su olor era tan...

—Nada mal. Han mejorado en realidad...—tomó asiento en el suelo luego del abrazo para poder quitarse sus pequeños zapatos— Debo admitir que cada vez son mejores —una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras copiaba su acción de quitarse los zapatos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?—. Aunque... igual les falta mucho aún por aprender. Staci es la mejor hasta ahora...

—Ya veo. Es bueno que les reconozcas por su talento...—admiré aquello. A pesar de ser un bebé, seguía con la mentalidad de un adulto. Después de todo para eso nació, y me agrada.

Es bueno tener un hermano menor con el cual puedo charlar tan bien como si fuera uno de mi edad o incluso mayor. 

Me gustaba que él fuera mi hermano. 

Sé que sino fuera él, nada sería así. Yo no podría ser así con otro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó. Rayos, hoy me he perdido mucho en mis pensamientos—. Te haz quedado como si estuvieras en otro mundo. ¿Todo bien?

Mis nervios aumentaron, pero sólo un poco.

—Estoy bien —mentí—, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? —sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. 

¡Dios, que deje de ser tan tierno!.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? 

—¿Y ahora por qué eso...?

—Bueno...—comenzó—, has estado todo el mes evitándome, pensé que me rechazarías de nuevo. 

Un pequeño dolor se acentuó en mi pecho al ver que su expresión era una que nunca había visto en su aniñado rostro.

—Siento eso...—suspiré—, la secundaria no es tan fácil como creí, por lo que he estudiado mucho para poder pasar una prueba que es obligatoria y así no quedarme sin vacaciones... 

—Con que eso era. Haberlo dicho antes, tonto —bufó, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios. 

¿Es raro que por mi cabeza haya pasado el como se sentirá besar los labios de mi hermanito?

¿Qué sabor tendrán...?

¡¿Es qué estoy demente o tantos libros quemaron mis neuronas?!

—Lo siento —me disculpé sinceramente.

—Eso no es suficiente, debes recompensarme o no será justo...—sus palabras sonaron completamente fuera de contexto. 

¿Recompensarlo? ¿por qué? ¿Qué gano yo haciéndolo?

—Hey, yo no...

—Tu, sí —cortó de sopetón, dejándome con la palabras en la boca. Por un momento me recordó a ese tono de cuando nos conocimos—. Soy tu hermano menor y no me has dado ni un poco de tu atención en mucho tiempo. Si no me recompensas, haré el berrinche mas grande de todo el planeta Tierra y...

—Ya, ya, ya...—sí que era exagerado—, acepto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Veamos una película —¿sólo era eso? Por favor.

—Bien, alistaré los sillones de la sala y...

—No, mi querido Tom...—me detuvo— La veremos aquí. Aún no lo sabes, pero mamá y papá se fueron hace un rato a cenar con unos compañeros de la empresa, por lo que veremos una de mis tantas películas favoritas...—la ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo y el sonrojo se acentuó ante la cercanía-exagerada- de Theo.

—¿P-películas favoritas...? —él asintió y yo tragué saliva.

—Ve alistando todo, le hablare a Stacy para que la envíe —asentí. ¿En qué lío me he metido?— Ah, y Tom...—me llamó, deteniéndome el paso—. Será mejor que no huyas, recuerda que eso lo hacen los cobardes.

Fruncí el ceño indignado. ¿Me dijo cobarde? ¿a mi? ¡Ya verá ese enano!

.

.

.

.

—¿Y entonces? 

—¿Y-y entonces qué...? —sin quererlo, la voz me había salido completamente -más- aguda, y la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano era única.

Tonto. 

—Estoy pidiendo tu opinión acerca de la película, hermanito. Bastante macabra, ¿no crees? —gruñí bajito e infantilmente. 

¡Él sabe lo mucho que ODIO con mi alma las películas de horror! ¡definitivamente es un...!

—Bastante buena a decir verdad...—me limité a decir, aunque podía sentir mis ojos cerrándose con cada mutilación. Mis manos se habían aferrado con fuerza casi toda la película al cuerpo de mi hermano mientras este disfrutaba la vista como si de un osito cariñosito andando por las flores se tratara— Muy buenos efectos sobre todo...

—¿Y sabes qué es mejor eso eso? —negué con la cabeza aún metida entre las cobijas. Mi pequeño hermano acortó un poco la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Era algo normal entre nosotros, entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?— Que está basada en hecho reales...—bueno, eso ganaba con creces a lo anterior.

¡Hechos reales! ¿QUÉ? Ese enano...

La risa que soltó a continuación fue tan estruendosa que por un momento pensé que tal vez no debía creerle con eso último. 

¡Definitivamente casi me da un infarto!

—Me iré a dormir...—gruñí demasiado bajo, aunque igualmente se que me escuchó, porque su risa se detuvo de golpe. 

—Hey, no seas aguafiestas... ¡Leslie!

Pero demasiado tarde para oírlo, ya estaba encerrado en mi habitación. 

.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera el leve sonido del trenecito alrededor de mi habitación, o los árboles meciendo sus hojas afuera por el aire -cosa que normalmente me arrullaba- lograba calmarme.

En mi cabeza se repetían las escenas de la película una y otra vez cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. 

Di mil vueltas en la cama e incluso pensé dejar la luz encendida, pero sabía que eso tampoco funcionaría. 

¡Ugh!

Y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que estaba solo en casa porque mis padres se habían ido a una importante cena.

Claro, Theo debe estar durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soñando con mutilaciones en 4D y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

Ese bobo.

Mis ojos se cerraron a causa del cansancio poco a poco, al parecer maldecir a una personas en tu mente drena energías, y no podía estar más agradecido con eso...

O al menos hasta que escuché unos pasos venir a mi habitación. 

Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, desde que era un zombie, hasta un vampiro chupa sangre de niños de trece años.

Sí, suelo ser un poco exagerado, lo siento. 

Como decía, por mi cabeza pasaron eso y miles de cosas peores, pero...

Sólo era mi hermano menor con un adorable disfraz de conejo, aunque sin las orejas. El conejo sólo estaba de estampado en su camisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré y medio hablé, quitándome las cobijas de encima. Mi cuerpo había dejado de temblar, por suerte. 

—Pensé que no podrías dormir...—su confesión me tomó por sorpresa, más no dije nada, y con una gran mueca en el rostro, hice un espacio en mi cama para él.

Sonrió, corriendo a donde le indicaba.

¡NADIE DEBERÍA VERSE TAN TIERNO SONRIENDO, UGH!

El objetivo de él era ir a dormir conmigo para que estuviera tranquilo y sólo eso, pero al final nos quedamos mirando fijamente hablando de cosas divertidas que venían a nuestra cabeza de la nada... compartiendo como siempre. 

Hasta que recordé lo de la cena de hace dos meses, y mientras luchaba por no interrumpirlo, al final acabó su relato.

Debía decírselo. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma aquel día?

—Y entonces Jimbo no entendió que no debía comer esas galletas, pero al final lo hizo. ¿Y sabes qué paso? Dolor de barriga. El peor enemigo de un bebé porque...

—Theo...—interrumpí. Su cara cambió de una seria a una confusa— Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero...

—¿Pero? 

—Pero..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste.

—Sí, o sea... no... o sea, ¡Sí, pero esa no es mi pregunta, es otra pregunta!

—Dilo. 

—¿Recuerdas la cena de hace dos meses?

—Hey, no pienses que voy a recordar con exactitud cada cena después de las tantas que hemos tenido —pidió— sé más especifico, hermanito. 

—Cuando saliste del comedor porque papá preguntó que si había conocido a alguna chica...

Theodore rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido por lo bajo.

—Ah, ya...—suspiró— ¿y qué con eso?

—Quiero que me cuentes la razón por la que actuaste de esa forma aquel día...

Su semblante estaba serio, sí. Pero yo sabía bien que estaba nervioso.

Desviaba mucho la mirada, cosa que no era común en él. 

—No lo sé, estaba cansado o sólo había pasado algo, no recuerdo...

—Theo —le llamé— Vamos, soy tu hermano, deberías tener más confianza en mi, ¿sabes? No puedes solo...

—Ese es el problema, Timothy. Soy solo tu hermano.

Lo miré con la cejas fruncidas. ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso?

—¿Estás diciéndome que no quieres ser más mi hermano, o...?

—No, no...—negó enseguida, y eso me hizo sentir aliviado nuevamente. Fue el peor susto de todos en mi vida— No odio ser tu hermano, al contrario, pero...—miró sus pequeñas manos un largo rato— El ser hermanos implica seguir reglas. Reglas que, siendo sincero, a veces quiero romper.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—No puedo —negó por segunda vez—, sería muy extraño para ti, y...

—¿Y cómo quieres que te entienda sino quieres decírmelo?

—Es que ahí va otro problema, no lo entenderías... —el asunto se ponía turbio. 

—¿No entenderte?, ¿por qué no lo haría? Solo dímelo...

—No puedo, si lo hago ya nada será como antes...

—¡Pero quiero saberlo, sólo debes usar un par de palabras, no es para tanto!

—Timothy Leslie Templeton., entiéndeme por favor y no me presio...

—Si no lo dices, yo...—elevé el tono de mi voz— yo... ¡Dejo de ser tu hermano!

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que había ahí, entre nosotros. 

Y segundos después Theo frunció su ceño.

—Bien —aseguró—, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí...

Mis ojos miraron con atención cuando sus pequeñas manitos se aferraron a mis hombros, acortando sólo un poquito la distancia que nos separaba y... rozando sus dulces labios con los míos. 

Fue algo simple, pero igualmente dulce. Pude sentir el sabor de sus labios y él el de los míos. 

Y puedo decir con sinceridad que fue el mejor contacto físico que he tenido con alguien en toda mi CORTÍSIMA vida. 

Tenía los ojos bien grandes y un enorme sonrojo asomándose por mi rostro. 

¿Qué...?

—Timothy, yo... no te veo como un hermano, ¿bien? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios luego de... eso—, yo... te quiero. Y lamento si no...

Lo callé con un nuevo beso, esta vez más duradero pero igual de inocente que el otro.

Fue su momento de balbucear, por lo que reí a su reacción- Yo también te quiero, hermanito... 

.

.

.

.

—Te dije que no nos quedáramos tanto tiempo. Los niños no han cenado y eso no bueno para su metabolismo...—el hombre acalló a su mujer con un dulce 'shh' mientras hacia una seña para que se acercara a él.

La castaña no calmó su semblante sino hasta que miró lo que su esposo.

Sus dos bellos retoños descansaban en la amplia cama de su hijo mayor, abrazados y bien cobijados, soltando suaves ronquidos que daban a saber con facilidad que llevaban así un buen rato.

La sonrisa, tan maternal como ella misma solo podía hacerla, se amplió por su joven rostro para poder acercarse a sus dos bellos hijos y dejar un beso suave y tierno en la frente de cada uno. 

Su esposo le siguió, haciendo lo mismo que ella pero agregando que le revolvió con ternura los cabellos al durmiente par.

Era bueno saber que se llevaban bien. 

Y en un par de años, sin saberlo, se llevarían más que bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
